


Devoted Customers

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers a love of toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoted Customers

**Title:** Devoted Customers  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco discovers a love of toys.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #66: Toys  
 **Warnings:** Naive!Draco.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Devoted Customers

~

“Why are we here?” Draco asked, looking around WWW with distaste.

“We’ve great toys,” George interjected.

“What are we, twelve?” Draco muttered. “I’m going to Madam Malkin’s, Harry.”

“They keep adult toys in the back,” Harry purred.

Draco stared uncomprehendingly at him. “So?”

Harry blinked. “George, may I give Draco a tour?”

When George nodded, Harry dragged Draco to the adult toys section.

When they emerged, hours later, with multiple packages, George leered at them.

“Strictly for educational purposes,” Harry called as Draco hurried him out.

George grinned. Something told him Harry and Draco were destined to be devoted customers.

~


End file.
